Because of you
by R3M3DY1215
Summary: Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you I'm ashamed of my life. Because of you I am afraid.Takes place before and during Metal Masters. Contains: Yaoi (boyXboy), Dungeonshipping; illness, lots of drama and m


Chapter 1: Betrayal

Zeo's POV

It's been about three months since Toby got sick. We went to so many hospitals, asked so many doctors...but still, no one can help him. Masamune seems to become hopeless. I think we lost him in this fight. We have to do it on our own. Somehow...even though neither I nor Toby have enough money to effort all the payments for all the doctors and hospitals we've gone to. Why is the world so cruel to the two of us...? Everyone seems to have an easier life without so much work and pain. Wait, what's that noise?

Normal POV

"NO WAY!", the 14-year-old boy with the spiky black hair was jumping angrily in front of the tv not beeing aware that he was beeing watched. "GINGKA HAGANE, YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GOOD WITH YOUR STUPID LITTLE WINGED HORSE BUT MY STRICKER AND I ARE GONNA SHOW YOU HOW MUCH STRONGER WE ARE! ONCE WE COME YOU CAN BE GLAD IF WE LET YOU EAT OUR SHIT! I'M THE NUMBER 1 AND I'M GONNA COME TO JAPAN TO BATTLE AGAINST YOU!"-"You wanna leave us?", a boy with long brown hair dyed yellow on the tips walked into the room. "Zeo, you have to understand me. I'm sick off this. I doubt that any doctor can help Toby. But I'm sure that he'll feel better once he sees me kicking Gingka Hagane's ass. He'll be so proud of me, so proud of himself for having made friends with the number 1."-"Masamune. That's bullshit. And you know that. You just don't want to take responsibility.", Zeo said angrily. Masamune had a sad look on his face, he almost looked like he couldn't even respond to Zeo.

Just like another man, because Masamune always knew something to say. Wether it was smart or stupid and to the most peoples annoyance it was most likely stupid. He made friends easily, but it was hard for him to keep them forever since he pissed them off with his annoying and loud voice and his arrogance. But even though he is pretty annoying and such, he is very loyal and would die for his beloved ones.

That's why Zeo is so surprised he wants to leave.

"You want to leave us? Seriously?", Masamune had his head down, and watched the floor like something interesting would happen there.

"Masamune...please. Talk to me. Tell me why. Give me a reason and I'll make everything better. Please. I beg you. We can do this together, but you have to tell me first what's wrong." Zeo had a begging look in his eyes.

"Masamune..."

Finally Masamune faced Zeo. "I will go."

"Could you at least think about it once again and sleep over it one night?"

"No. I was thinking about everything for a long time now. Nothing can prevent me from going away."

"But Masamune...I need you. We need you. You can't just go away and leave us alone. We need your help to raise enough money for the hospitals...we can't do it on our own. I work so hard every day, I have no time for anything else! Toby will get lonely and I can't make more money since I have no time and I'm still not 18 so I can't get a better job!"

"I will go. And once I come back, we will have so much money that we never ever have to worry about financials anymore." He had a stubborn look on his face.

"You're such an asshole. I hate you."

"You can say whatever you want. I will go." Masamune was walking to the door.

"You're a liar and a bastard. You told us that we can trust you. Bullshit. You're just a son of a bitch. Just one of these motherfuckers outside."

Masamune pretended not to hear Zeo's words. But on the inside he was hurt and felt sorry for leaving them.

He walked on.

"You ruin our lifes! You're a careless asshole! It's your fault when Toby dies!" Tears began streaming out of Zeo's eyes. The were warm and salty. "I hate you. I don't need you! I'll do it on my own." Masamune was still walking down the street.

"Jajaja! Go. Leave us alone! Have fun with Gingka! I hope I'll never have to see you again." Zeo continued to scream until Masamune was out of his sight.

His face was wet and his eyes were red from all the tears he has shed.

He walked into the house again and closed the front door.

"What was that noise?" He heard a crack on the stairs.

"Toby! You're awake! How are you?"

"A little bit better than yesterday."

"That's very good. It means that the medicine is working this time."

"I guess so.." He had a questioning look in his face. "Where's Masamune?"

Zeo sighted. "He left us."

"What?! No way! Masamune would never ever do something like that!" Toby didn't believe Zeo.

"It is the truth, I'm afraid. He doesn't want to help us anymore and so he left us for making s k me new friends and having fun beyblading.

"That...it...can't just be...he would never..." Toby had tears in his eyes

"He would. And he did." Toby began crying. "Hey, don't cry. I'm still here right by your side." Zeo embraced Toby tight and let him cry on his shoulder.

"Zeo?" Toby said after a while.

"What is it?"

"Promise me to never leave me alone and to comgort me every time I cry."

"I promise. And I promise you to love you just the way you are." He gave Toby a kiss on the forehead.


End file.
